


Downtime

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downtime for Team Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 29 for fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

Watching as Daizo plays Bombjack with Gen on the huge computer screens in the office, both of them making their own special effect sounds as they progress through the game,“I appreciate you and Ms Shaw keeping an eye on Ms Zhirova, but this is hardly the place for a young woman to be over the summer.”

 

In mock surprise,“Harold, it's Gen.” As they both look back over to Gen flailing her arms and elbows tapping at the controller after having just stuffed as many chi chi dangos as she could into her mouth, and is now struggling to chew them as she distorts her face continuing to try munch on them. Daizo had stopped momentarily to pop one of the sweets in his own mouth, paused to amuse at Gen, before continuing to challenge her in the game. Finch grimaces slightly as Root chuckles at the vision, “this is exactly the place for her.”

 

Exhaling a long breath, Finch shakes his head, but Root was right. _'And Ms Zhirova is becoming alarmingly more like Ms Shaw with each passing day.'_

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

In the bar sitting at a table, Fusco watches as Shaw steals yet another, and munches on his fries, while Reese sits quietly drinking his beer. Bear is eyeing Shaw for some fries as he pants on her arm on the table. And the bar is filling up as the evening grows old.

 

The front door opens and Finch holds it open for Root to walk in first. Spotting Shaw, Root smiles adoringly over at her, and makes her way over. “John, Lionel” Root lilts.

 

“Mr Reese, Ms Shaw” Finch greets before turning slightly “Detective, I didn't realise you would be here as well”, smiling at Fusco in happy surprise.

 

Fusco turns his head towards him to return the greeting, “likewise, Finch”.

 

As Reese spots Iris from the window, she nods her head at him in indication. “Time to go” Reese confirms as he finishes the last of his beer, and places the empty bottle back down on the table before heading out to Iris. Upon reaching her, Iris beams as she loops her arm around Reese as they walk down the street and into the distance together.

 

Fusco looks at his back, mouth hanging open, but nothing is said. As he turns his head forward he witnesses Shaw also standing as she is being being dragged away by Root. Seeing Fusco's disgusted _'where are you going?'_ expression, Root tilts her head and smiles at him, Root's way of saying goodbye as they too head for the door. Fusco's mouth drops further open as he turns to Shaw, who just shrugs. Turning to Finch, who is still standing, and has been since he arrived. “Who'd have thought your two hounds would become such leashed puppies, Finch!?” He comments, incredulously.

 

Surprised at Fusco's abrasive words, Finch is not sure how to respond. Now holding onto Bear's leash, Shaw had slipped it into his hand upon exiting, Finch shifts his eyes towards the door.

 

“Not you too!?” Fusco comments disappointed.

 

“I'm sorry Detective, I only came to get Bear, and now have to go meet with Grace and Ms Zhirova” as he grins in discomfort. He makes a motion to leave, but stops. _'This is awkward'_ before apologetically looking at Fusco again and moving towards the door. Just as Finch is about to exit he spots a familiar face, and dips his hat at her in acknowledgement before exiting.

 

“That's fine then, I'll sit here by myself” as Fusco calls into Finch's back and Bear's behind, before finishing the grumbling to himself, “and eat my curly fries, with no one” and throws the frie back onto the plate before exhaling forcefully a puff of breath.

 

Chuckling and making her way over, “Jesus Fusco, even the dog left you!”

 

Fusco looks up from his fries to see a familiar figure standing over him chuckling. “Why are you always busting my chops? Did I stand on your tail or something?”

 

“Are you always this charming with everyone?... Ah..... That's why they left you isn't it?!” Monica teases further, matching Fusco's banter.

 

Fusco quickly snaps his mouth shut again.

 

“Well I'm here, and it's a long evening” she encourages.

 

Shaking his head and chuckling, Fusco changes his tone, “what would the lady like to drink” as he also calls over the wait staff.

 

Monica continues to laugh, also shaking her head as she sits down.

 

 

 

 


End file.
